Proxy Sharp Blade
by 4fireking
Summary: Belinda is a documentary filmmaker with her AutoReiv Sebastian. There's just one problem: she is alternating her films and making Romdo her playground while people suffer. All that changes when a Proxy becomes her enemy.


**My first Ergo Proxy fanfiction. I am a little bizarre with it but I am happy I wrote it.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ergo Proxy

XXX

The best sausages were the ones on buns, wrapped in tinfoil, and burned in a sauna for the best heat. A young girl wearing a towel and her AutoReiv Sebastian were trying this. She learned this and when you bleed your blood clots all in one day.

The girls name was Belinda, Belinda Ui-S. she was twenty-five years old and worked as a documentary film maker. In this giant maze of a city that kept the air clean and citizens healthy, she was allowed to walk around with an AutoReiv. Sebastian had a white wrinkled face to symbolize his model date, black eyes with yellow irises, and a cord in the shape of a sun on his chest.

At last Belinda had her sausage. It tasted like Amrita if it was a glitch that filled it inside her every second. To those who were inept about the way Amrita helped the living, it was like ambrosia that was chocolate flavored and shaken with regular beer, the best kind of beer. Since AutoReiv's don't eat food, hers gave it to a man with a mustache. This was a mixed sauna.

The man with the mustache raised an eyebrow to the AutoReiv but took the sausage nontheless and nodded in thanking the AutoReiv for the food.

Lunch was over. Now they returned to the clean artificial air of a world where refugee's or homeless people were using AutoReiv's for promiscuous acts or thieving duties.

Camera was activated for Belinda to do her job.

"Good morning and good day. Good Morning Vietnam said that as a rhetorical question meaning there was war, hunger, and disease. Here, you know it's a good morning with your AutoReiv attending to your whim, supplying you with information, and being a swell friend. I brought mine here right now. Say hi Sebastian."

Sebastian's eyes moved very fast as its function helped change the camera point to him. He waved to the nonexistent camera; he was the camera.

"Hello. Belinda is here to break rules and show you a world the council will try to hide from you."

Belinda walked closer to the refugee room with Sebastian walking forward with her.

"Do you ever watch a television show and wonder why it's gone from funny to plain weird? Well, that's these refugees. Some of them were happy to live the dream of our proud city but now they have become the insects who don't belong in this shelter."

Suddenly, a man with a trucker hat and a baseball bat ran out of the building. His intentions were to bash Belinda for getting too close to the building and those rude comments she made about him, his wife, and for reasons that were made up his Companion AutoReiv.

Sebastian's hand acted as a flash bang. When he opened his hand, the man trying to assault her froze.

"Act like a willing subject for the interview. You have two seconds to say yes or no, no is the proximate answer for how fast I will permanently blind you."

The trucker froze for a second but sighed and even though the man was angry, he complied and said "Fine. But I don't want your kind around here again. Or you" He says to Belinda.  
"Now...why the hell are you here? Trespassing on my home?" The trucker asked Belinda.

"I'm creating a documentary for refugees such as yourself looking for derelict buildings and riffraff's who are too old to get help from services and who probably escaped prison. The more we know about the world taking advantage of itself...the better."

The trucker didn't ask questions because to him she was clearly a weirdo. He opened the door where kids who looked like they forgot what a shower was bolted upstairs to get away from Belinda. It didn't ,after to her since Sebastian could edit out the running and paste their images in the background as if they were happy to be on T.V.

"Changing people is a waste of energy for me, but if you walk into a refugee house and spot people like this, don't hesitate to come back with supplies or a new change of clothes. We are all just trying to-"

Something in the shadows leaped from behind the wall Sebastian was filming. Next thing he knew, an AutoReiv wearing a kabuto helmet and carrying a real samurai sword ran down the stairs attempting to slice Belinda. Sebastian interfered with its plane using his claws which were sharper than a brown-throated three toe sloth.

This AutoReiv wasn't rusty or obsolete. When Iggy cleaved his sharp claws towards it, it jumped over Iggy and cleaved it's sword downwards. The sword cut through Belinda's head like scissors cutting through paper.

There was not an inkling of blood that spattered over the floor. Even though AutoReiv's were machines, the one with the sword flinched seeing the sparks sputtering out of Belinda's head. And if people wondered if the Belinda who ate the hot dog in the sauna and the Belinda who was destroyed were the same person...they're not the same.

Sebastian used his camera alternating function to erase the moment he did like a predator cornering a prey from behind. His sharp claws turned the AutoReiv into mince parts, and the sword it carried was broken into two or in other words split asunder by those three-toe sloth sharplike claws.

The documentary was about refugees coming to Romdeau and Sebastian would destroy more AutoReiv's if they interfered with the documentary.

XXX

Belinda used to look exactly like her clone, but her eating choices made her look a little fatter than her clone and her breath was the rancidness of a pig's skin in a glaring sunlight.


End file.
